DESTINATION
by Eilegna
Summary: Takumi Usui woke up one day to find that all of his memories vanished due to a car accident to a destination unknown. He had this gut feeling he had to remember where he's headed because if he doesn't, life will not be worth living. AU One-shot


**DESTINATION**

* * *

Takumi Usui woke up one day to find that all of his memories vanished due to a car accident to a destination unknown. He had this gut feeling he had to remember where he's headed because if he doesn't, life will not be worth living. AU One-shot

* * *

I don't remember how I got this idea but I do know that I don't own the characters in this fic. And that's the disclaimer!

* * *

I woke up and found out that I am in a room I don't recognize. It was all white. Then as I tried to sit up, feeling stiff and felt something tugging at my arm, my leg and something on my nose.

Oh, I'm in a hospital.

The steady irritating beep beep of the machine beside me further confirmed my assumptions. But why am I here? What happened? And furthermore…

_Who am I?_

I furrowed my brow as I tried to remember.

Nothing. Just an empty void in my mind.

Irritation washed over me, soon followed by a sharp pain in my head. I raised my hand to hold it and in the process the small clip attached to my right finger dislodged itself. As soon as that happen the machine beside me emit a warning and the zigzag lines turned straight.

Right away the door opened and in rushed a doctor and two other people I don't recognize.

They stood there stunned, then immediately approached me. The doctor examined me while the woman rushed to my side crying, followed by another man who looks like he's fighting the tears, beaming at me.

"Oh my God, Takumi!" the woman cried clutching my right hand and brought it to her face. "Oh my God! You're awake! You're awake! Thank God!"

I stared at her confused. How long have I been out?

"Goodness," the woman continued to sob. "You left us for almost a year then when you're finally here you gave us _you!_ Half dead! I thought we would lose you forever!"

The man beside her put his hand in her shoulder to comfort her, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Welcome back!" He grinned.

I continued to stare in confusion. Then finally in annoyance I sighed indignantly and blurted out.

"_Who are you?"_

They looked at me in bewilderment.

* * *

Amnesia. That's what the doctor said. I figured that much since I can't seem to remember anything. Luckily I still have my intellect.

The doctor said it's only normal with this kind of mishaps. I found out that I've been in a car accident four weeks ago and I have been in a coma ever since. I also found out that the woman and the man are my parents. That explains the closeness, look on their faces and the tears. When I told them I don't feel anything with regards to learning that they're my parents—you're supposed to feel something, right? Like I dunno, bond?—that's when my father told me that I have been away for almost a year in rebellion. They have been putting a lot pressure on me with regarding to my future, my choices and the company _we _owned.

Now, they are apologizing for what they've done and I told them that it was okay since I don't remember any of it. They laughed. I felt warmth in my heart after that.

They told me how devastated they were when they learned that when I finally decided to come back, I met an accident. I am their one and only son and can't bear to lose me. Apparently I was driving in a highway in the wee hours of the morning when a drunk driver, clearly in a wrong lane, collided with me out of nowhere and made the car spiraling towards the middle. Then another fast approaching truck smashed into me flipping the car twice and finally hitting a stone monument. I saw it all happened in the CCTV video they showed me. The drunk driver was also injured and passed out while the truck driver called an ambulance. My parents filed charges and I've been in a coma ever since. The doctor told me that I was lucky I'm wearing my seatbelt. But it didn't stop me from earning a head injury causing me to lose my memories, a fractured arm, three broken ribs and a broken leg. My operation was successful. They told me that after months of healing and therapy, I will soon be able to use my body like before.

I asked my parents where I was heading that night since they said that it was not in the direction of our home. They didn't know.

_Great. Another mystery about me._

The doctor told me that my amnesia is categorized as Retrograde Amnesia. I got it from my head injury and the trauma caused certain parts of my brain the inability to recall my memories, only the general knowledge but never the specifics. But the doctor told me not to worry since retrograde amnesia is usually temporary and that I can recover all of my memories in no time at all. He told me that it can also be treated by exposing me to memories from the loss.

_Usually?_

I sighed as I looked in the handheld mirror I asked from my mother. They went out to eat and promised me my favorite food upon return.

_What is my favorite food? _I sighed again.

I carefully scrutinized the man looking back at me. He has a light yellowish blonde hair like his father and his face have sharp angular jaws. His skin is fair and has a lean body but muscular. I stared at those emerald eyes looking back at me, questioning…

_Who are you?_

I huffed in irritation as I try to recall a memory, any memory at all. Nothing. Just the same empty void in my mind. I gripped the mirror tightly. I was beginning to get impatient with this lack of knowledge about my own self. I decided that as soon as my parents come back I'll persuade them to bring me home. Maybe there I can remember things.

I looked back at the mirror.

_Well at least he's good-looking._ I chuckled.

* * *

The Doctor agreed to release me and we went home. I saw a huge white house—no—mansion. I can't believe I live here. _So I'm rich?_ Oh right, _we_ owned a company.

A butler helped us—especially me on a wheelchair. He pushed me through until we reached an elevator. _We have elevators? _ Servants were greeting me on the way but none of the faces looked familiar, I sighed. But I can feel something about this place. It felt like home. We finally reached my room—it was huge—and I look around eagerly…nope, nothing. I tried harder and was rewarded with a pain in my head.

"Honey, dear." My mother immediately approached me. "You don't have to try too hard to remember anything. It will all come down to you soon. Just relax and do your best to recover."

My eyes met her emerald gaze (like mine) miserably and she smiled. My father tapped me on the shoulder in reassurance and they watched me as I surveyed my room.

Still nothing. But I can feel myself relaxed and feel at ease. So this must really be my room.

I'm bored. I halfheartedly flipped channels on the plasma TV but I can't find anything interesting. I can't even leave my room. My right leg still can't support my weight and it's still in a cast. Using my wheelchair is out of the question since my other arm is still healing and the doctor forbid me to use it to anything that might strain it. I don't want to bother anyone, either. I turned off the TV and tossed the remote at my side table.

Then the door opened.

My mom appeared followed by a girl with jet black hair. She was wearing a white uniform, so I figured that she must be a doctor or a nurse. But since she looks so young, I decided she must be the latter.

My mom approached me with a motherly smile and introduced me to the nurse.

"Takumi, this is Misaki Ayuzawa and she will be your private nurse."

I looked back at the girl and was instantly drawn to her honey-colored eyes. She was staring at me with astonishment her mouth partly opened. I was amused. Maybe it's because of my looks; I saw some of our maids whisper and giggle whenever I pass them. But I was also stunned; her eyes, they glowed because of the light that shone through the window. Suddenly my head hurt.

"Takumi? What happened? You're having headaches again?"

It suddenly stopped. And I smiled at my mom. "I'm fine." I assured her.

She smiled relieved but with a bit of worry in her eyes. "Alright, I'll leave you two now, I have something to attend." She kissed my forehead and was soon gone.

I looked back at my private nurse. She was looking down with her bangs covering her eyes. I suddenly felt a strong urged to push them aside so I can see her eyes again.

"M-mr. Usui, is there anything I can do for you?"

I cocked my head to the side. There's something familiar with this situation but I can't pinpoint it. "Yes, I'd like you take me outside."

She nodded.

Weeks past and I gradually remembered certain memories from my past. That's with the help of the picture albums my mom brought me and my father made me watched some of my childhood videos.

I'm also glad that I have the company of my nurse. I found out that when it came to work she can be so committed, but at certain times she will slip and let her being short tempered showed. That was when I refused to do what she says and also when I teased her. I was deeply entertained with her reactions and will often laugh at her irritation which irritates her further. She was my new entertainment, besides the boring TV, which was useless.

Though there is one commercial about a lotion that intrigues me. The girl model looked familiar, but try as I might, my brain refuses to cooperate.

During these past weeks I often wondered about what happened on the day of the accident. I tried to remember my destination since something tells me that it's something very important to me. I watched the accident footage a load of times in an attempt to remember something but to no avail. I will often close my eyes with my head resting on my hands trying to figure it out. A feeling of longing filled me every time I did that. It's like my life defends on it. And during my contemplation, I will end up frustrated for not remembering a single thing.

Like today. I threw out a book in annoyance. My door suddenly opened and in came my nurse. Or what I fondly call her—Misa-chan.

"What happened?" she asked concerned and saw the book lying open, faced down on the floor. She sighed and picked it up and put it back on the shelf. She turned to me and sighed again. She already knew what happened of course. I voiced out to her my frustrations on trying to remember things.

"It's time to change your bandages."

She approached me on the bed and started undoing my bandages and replacing them. I leaned back on the headboard and closed my eyes. Feelings of warmth enveloped me as I felt her hands skillfully and tenderly rewrapped the bandages. Then I felt some sort of electricity inside me that my eyes snapped open and looked at her. She stopped what she's doing.

_Did she felt it, too?_

I saw her sighed and went back to work. When she's finished he tapped my leg gently and looked at me. Her warm honey eyes looked sad for a moment but then were suddenly blank.

"Misa-chan, how long till I'll be able to walk properly?" I asked her.

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname. "You're healing fast, Usui." He huffed and I smirked at her, she started calling me Usui without formalities when I wouldn't stop calling her Misa-chan. I like it that way, though I insisted on her calling me Takumi and she refused, she can be so stubborn. "You're able to walk in crutches now. So give it a week or two and you'll be able to run."

I nodded. "So what's my entertainment for today?" I asked smiling teasingly.

"Idiot!" She snarled at me and I laughed at the endearment, my brain accepted it wholeheartedly as if I've been called like that for a long time. She got up then sighed. "How 'bout a stroll in the gardens?" she suggested.

"Okay." As long as she'll be there, it'll be enough.

Another week passed and another string of memories remembered. I can now wobble on my feet without the aid of crutches. Misa-chan was actually doing a great job in handling my therapy. Or that was maybe because I was too cooperative. I am just too fond of her and enjoyed the sessions.

I wobble again and lost my balance. But her arms caught me around my middle and strained to keep me upright. I put my arms around her for support. When I regained my balance, I kept my arms around her.

She didn't take hers off, too.

And we stayed like that for long, just hugging each other. I pulled her closer and inhaled her scent which sent something stirring inside me. A memory of driving along the highway suddenly popped in my mind. Then too soon she pulled away. Her face flushed red. And I think I saw moisture in her eyes, but she bowed her head down to hide it.

"A-are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied staring at her in wonder. It's clear that she has a strong effect on me though I can't figure why. I mentally slapped myself. Of course, it's because I like her. It dawned on me when I first saw her smiling at the flowers in the garden during one of our strolls.

_But could it be because I'm falling in love with her? _

_Again… _

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and frowned. She was now helping me to sit down. I grabbed her wrists which prevent her from straightening up. She looked at me confused and I watched in fascination as her cheeks turned cherry.

"U-usui," she tried to get away from my grip but I held on. Our face just inches from each other and I strongly want to close that remaining space.

"Misaki," I breathed. "Misa… you…"

I closed the gap but she immediately pulled away. She stood with her back to me and said.

"I-I'm…" I heard her sighed. "That's the end of your session for today. I'll come back again later for your medicine."

And she left taking my heart with her.

* * *

I sat down in my bed eyes closed and thinking.

I was driving down the highway with excitement. It's already 12:35 in the morning but I can't just wait for tomorrow. I just came back from the country and my first destination was not home.

I increased the speed but still on a considerable amount, hurrying to my destination. I am seeing it in my own eyes, not on the sidelines as I always do from watching the accident footage. Excitement was suddenly mixed with longing and I was tempted to increase the speed more, it was already past midnight _there will be no traffic police at this time, right?_

_I just have to get there fast. This time I'll make things right._

As I turned into the corner and just when I'm about to boost more speed a car suddenly collided with me and sent me spiraling away towards the center of the highway. I bumped my head on the door, feeling dazed. Then just when my vision cleared, too late, a speeding truck smashed into me and sent my car flying and flipping twice before hitting a monumental statue. It happened all so fast. Then I blacked out.

I sighed but pleased to have some progressed.

I tried to think backwards. _Why am I on that road?_

I just arrive from the airport after deciding to go back and face my parents. It's been nearly a year that I ran away from them to escape the pressure they were giving me. But that's not the whole reason of my decision of going back.

There's something else…someone else.

_Who?_

I stared at my palms not really seeing them. Then I leaned my face on them. It smelled faintly of a sweet scent…Misaki's. My head hurts.

I clutched my head as pain continued, gathering fistful of hairs and tugged at them willing the pain away. But with the pain came pictures, pictures I thought I recognize. With pictures came the feelings. Strong feelings that are so familiar. Feelings of fascination, attraction, warmth, happiness, longing…

Pain.

_Love._

I opened my eyes as the pain suddenly subsides.

I brought my hands on my face and smelled again. I smiled.

I'm back. Absolutely completely back.

_I can't wait._

Misaki entered my room just as I finished my meal. It's time for my medicine. She set down the medicine bag on my side table and took the tray with my now empty plate out of my lap.

I straightened up. She gave me a cup of liquid but I didn't take it.

She frowned at me. "Usui, don't make this hard, you need it to—"

"I remember now."

She gaped at me. "W-what?"

"I remembered something. Everything."

Several emotions crossed her face. Confusion, disbelief, happiness, fear…

pain.

"Y-you do?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her with contempt.

"I-I…it doesn't matter." She sighed and setting my medicine down. "It's all in the past now."

"You could have brought my memories back sooner."

"I…" her face was now pained. "I-I don't know."

I reached out and pulled her wrist making her collapsed on the bed beside me.

"U-usui…"

"Misaki," I sighed then released her hand. "I came back from England to reconcile with my parents." I told her.

She just stared and nodded. "But the main reason I came back was to reconcile with my ex girlfriend." I said.

She nodded again. She didn't understand. I continued.

"I just came back and was too eager to go to her, but I never made it."

She sighed and looked down. "Eiko, she was doing well today, she's finally what she wanted, a model."

I frowned as the model on the lotion commercial came to my mind. _Right, she's my ex._

I sighed as tried to be patient. "I'm so excited to see her, to tell her how sorry I am to the things I did to her, to leave her, how I longed to be with her again…"

I can see her trying to hold her tears.

"How I missed her…"

The tears poured out.

"…How I love you."

Her head snapped up to look at me, her honey eyes wide and confused.

"I came back because I wanted to be with her again, Misaki." I said as I smiled softly. "But I guess that got postponed due to the accident and I lost my memories." I sighed. "I never thought that the one I was eager to see was actually in front of me…taking care of me…"

Her eyes showed confusion as tears continued to flow. "B-but you… and Eiko..." She protested.

"She's just another pressure from my parents, they forced me to create a relationship with her since her family is wealthy, and since I'm in so much pain at that time because of our break up, I blindly grabbed the opportunity."

She shook her head. "But the news, the pictures, the tabloids…"

"All an act. I finally left to escape. But I came back," I reached for her and rested my palm on her cheek, my other hand pulling her close. "My destination that night..."

Her hand came up to her cheek to hold mine.

"…is you."

"T-Takumi," she sobbed. Her voice saying my name tugged at my heart with happiness and pain from seeing her hurt.

"I'm sorry Misa, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. But I'm willing to take it all away. I'm here now."

"T-Takumi," she tried again. "You idiot! W-what took you so long?"

And I laughed as I pulled her closer and finally kissed her.

Relief and delight enveloped me as I drowned myself in the kiss. Our first in a long, long time. Memories flooded my mind. The school where we met, the maid café where she worked, the good times, the bad, the first time I kissed her, her confession that she wants to be with me, my treasured memory when all her 'I hate you's become 'I love you'…and the pain of our break up…but the pain was ebbing away, for the longing in my heart was soon replace with bursting happiness and contentment. I felt whole.

I am back now, back to where I'm supposed to be…with her.

When we broke apart she threw her hands around my neck and wrapped me in her sweet embraced.

"I love you, too."

I'm truly back to where I belonged.

* * *

**A/N: **I remember now where this idea came from. It's when I read Amber and Emerald by Bubblewing-luvs-anime. It's a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic and it's really good. This idea just came out of nowhere when I'm reading the part were Sakura was helping Syaoran to bandage his wound and suddenly succumbed to the urge to hug him. And that's the start when he stared to rem— ….I refuse to be a spoiler bwahahahah!

Oh well! I hope you like it. And if ever you do chance upon this and read it, please tell me what you think about it.

I hope it's not cheesy...bleh

Now on with my other ideas.

Match 6, 2013; 6:10pm

Revised: March 7, 2013 3:04pm


End file.
